Smile With Me
by MoonPaw Remnant
Summary: When Jack comforts Rem his feelings for her start to change. Will Rem feel the same way towards Jack?


_Smile With Me?_

 _Special One-Shot Writing_

 _Jack and Rem Tokimiya_

 _Written by: Ace & Moon (because I don't feel like using our actual names this time)_

 _Notice: Portions of the story may seem "NSFW". If you do not like this, you have the right not to read. I won't be offended if you don't like "NSFW" works. Otherwise, enjoy the story!_

 _Chapter I: Overhearing the Difficult Choice (in Jack's POV)_

 _It was a long day, just like any other! It's become so common, that I'm used to it. Cater, Cinque, and Sice falling asleep in the lessons, Nine boasting over his knowledge of being able to name all four Crystal-States in Orience, Trey trying to explain everything! I think...What I want is something new to happen...Hey, wait a minute...Is that the l'Cie? Lady Caetuna? And Rem? What are they doing? I have to know more!_

" _Whether you choose to leave your mark is up to you."_

 _Ugh! I didn't even hear the whole conversation. I did notice...Rem looked a little sad. She had found a bench to sit down in, back in the Back Garden. I had followed her, but I kept my distance. But...Something was odd. Her face was buried in her hands…She's crying…_

 _I had quietly walked out to her. She didn't notice me at all. I sat down next to her. She still hasn't noticed me. I decided I was gonna be a man, and comfort her. So I put my arm around her, and pulled her closer to me. This time, it was obvious that I was noticed. But...Instead of pushing me away like I thought she would...She only got closer to me. I smiled a bit. Her voice was "raspy", from her crying. She made her throat all dry._

" _J..Jack?"_  
 _"I'm here, Rem. It's alright."_  
 _"I...I know…"_  
 _"If I may ask...What's wrong?"_  
 _"It's...Machina...He's grown so distant from everyone...I...It's like I don't even know him anymore…"_  
 _"I understand...Well, until Machina decides to show up and comfort you...I'll stay with you."_  
 _"I...Jack...You don't have to…"_

" _I know, Rem..."_

 _I smiled, and pulled her into a hug. I made sure to whisper in her ear, so Nine or whoever didn't have any proof to laugh at me for._

" _...But I want to."_

 _Chapter II: Jack's Promise (in Rem's POV)_

 _I really don't even know when Jack had arrived, I hadn't heard him come to the Back Garden at least not until I had felt his arms around me. It was quite odd for anyone in Class Zero to do anything like this, I mean to them I was just some girl who shared the class with them. It was nice though to know Jack was there for me and before I knew it, I had hidden my face into his chest listening to him as he spoke. I told him how Machina had been distant, and he said he'd stay here with me.. Wait, did I hear that right? He said he'd stay here for me. None of the others had ever said anything like that before, they all keep their distance.. So why Jack?_

 _Eventually I had no more tears to cry but still he had kept ahold of me, as if perhaps he actually cared.. I found myself hoping that was how he felt. That someone other than Machina was there for me.. Especially since Machina wasn't here now. I wish I knew.. Why he was distant, was it my fault?_

" _Jack?"_

" _Yeah, I'm here Rem"_

 _I had given him a nod and cuddled myself back into his chest where you could tell he was slightly nervous by the weird sounds of his heartbeat but that was alright, I was just glad he was here.y_

 _Chapter III: A Bit of Time (in Jack's POV)_

 _I had some spare time, later the next day. I couldn't stop thinking about what Lady Caetuna said. "Whether you choose to leave your mark is up to you"...What's that supposed to mean? I had walked into the Classroom. I felt like everyone was watching...I knew it. Someone watched Rem and I yesterday._

" _I thought you were interested in Deuce, hey!"_  
 _"Shut up, Nine."_  
 _"You don't have to deny, yo."_  
 _"I'm not denying anything!"_  
 _"Heh. Whatever."_  
 _Ugh...I hate Nine sometimes. I sat down at my seat, next to Sice and Eight. Eight gave me a nudge out of the blue._

" _What?"_  
 _"Hey. Just ignore Nine, alright?"_  
 _"What, you think I'm gonna fight him?"_  
 _Sice had smirked out of the blue. She always did like the thought of that…_

" _If you do, can I watch?"_  
 _"Only if you defend me if we get in trouble."_

" _Ha! You're funny."_

" _I know. They don't call me "Class Clown Zero" for nothing!"_  
 _The Commander ordered us to be silent. I sat in class, but the only thing I could think about was Rem. I'd always be gazing over at her. Heh...I knew where she sat. She sat in the front, by Ace and Queen. I daydreamed about her and I dreamed about her. Ever since that day, where I held her…I've always felt different about Rem._

 _I think...I love Rem Tokimiya._

 _Chapter IV: Feelings (in Rem's POV)_

 _I really don't know what happened.. After he had held me in the Back Garden I couldn't help but blush thinking about it. I knew someone would say something about it though.. And I was right. As soon as Jack had entered the classroom, Nine started on him about it. What does Nine know anyway, not like he knows how it feels to comfort his "friend"? Am I.. Jack's friend? I never really thought about it._

 _Jack sits with Sice and Eight, somewhere in the back while I'm sitting with Ace and Queen in the front. I can't help but think about yesterday when Jack held me. Like I'd been wanting him to hold me… is this normal?_

 _After class I decided to head back to my room, of course Nine had "bumped" into me knocking me over and dropping my books. What was it with these Class Zero cadets.. I'm no different then them, at least I hope not…_

 _After picking my books up I had run to my room pushing Jack aside as I did, he'd seen me cry enough yesterday he didn't need to see me cry because Nine had pushed me. Getting back to my room, I had placed my books on my desk and curled up underneath my gold and crimson blanket, crying into my knees. As I cried I had noticed a small bloody cut on my knee.. I must have cut it when I fell.. Oddly enough though, the more I cried into my knees; the more I wished Jack was here with me._

 _Chapter V: I Heard You Crying (in Jack's POV)_

 _I had walked on, throughout the halls after class was over. I passed by Rem's with a smile, but...I heard something. Was she crying? I had to find out! I silently opened the door, and crept my way to her. Machina still wasn't here...Was she lonely? As soon as I was close enough to her, I had quietly lied down next to her, and pulled her close to me. Her back was against my chest, and I smiled. This was a dream come true. But it wasn't "dreams" that made me do this. No, not at all. I think it was love._

" _What's wrong, Rem?"_

" _I…"_  
 _"You…?"_  
 _"I miss Machina…"_  
 _"I know…"_

" _Is something wrong, Jack?"_  
 _"Hmm? No, not really. The only thing I see "wrong" is you're crying, and someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying without someone to comfort you."_  
 _It was obvious that she blushed. Her whole face was red, actually. I chuckled. Hey! It_ _was_ _cute! Don't judge me like that!_  
 _"Y'know...It's cute when you do that."_  
 _"Heh…"_  
 _She was lost for words. The whole night, we slept together. With her in my arms. I'd say, that's one thing to cross off my bucket list._

 _Chapter VI: Hugs & Kisses (in Rem's POV)_

 _Jack stayed with me the whole night, with him there; I seemed to forget about the cut on my knee and about missing Machina. Cuddling into his chest I had smiled, it was nice. When I woke up, the oranges and yellows of a sunrise were just starting to show in the sky and as I looked over to Jack I couldn't help but smile. He was laying there, with his head on the pillow and his jacket off as if he had tried to cover me with it when it got a bit cold; even though he would have gotten cold._

 _Waking him up I smiled as he rubbed at his eyes a bit before opening them._  
 _"Good morning Jack, you're missing the sunrise silly"_

" _Heh oh?"_

" _Yeah, it's beautiful."_

 _We ended up watching the sunrise together, me cuddled against him and him smiling the whole time. For once, with him here I actually felt happy. It was like.. Maybe I had been lonely without Machina but with Jack I wasn't anymore. The cutest part was when I had kissed his cheek, I swear his face turned bright red but in response he had kissed my cheek too; so I guess both of our faces had turned red._

 _Do I love Jack…?_

 _Chapter VII: Tormenting Rem In A Good Way (in Jack's POV)_

 _The next night. I had decided to go to Rem again. I found her asleep, and I smiled. She looked so cute while she slept. Unsuspecting that I had come to lie with her again. I noticed though...Her pajamas had been slightly raised over her stomach. Why, I don't know, but...That's not important. I quietly walked to her, and knelt down by her. However, instead of just sliding her shirt back over her stomach, I paused a moment. Straight after that little moment, I placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. She had squirmed a bit, as if to ask to do it again. I smiled. What a silly girl. I left another kiss on her stomach, which to no surprise, she had squirmed again._

" _Someone likes that."_

 _I had moved up, though. After sliding her shirt back over her stomach. I placed a kiss on her forehead. I wasn't gonna keep "tormenting" her like this...Well... I moved to her neck, and placed a gentle kiss there. She squirmed again, and I smirked. What a cute girl, I thought. I nipped her neck, which to my avail, she squirmed a bit more, and her lips let out a quiet moan. I had blushed a little, and gave her a "real" kiss. I whispered in her ear, while she had slept away._

" _I love you, Rem."_

 _I smiled, and slipped into her bed, and put my arms around her. I slept there the whole night..._

 _Chapter VIII: Love & Seduction (in Rem's POV)_

 _Jack came to my room again, except this time while I was asleep I could feel him placing kisses on my stomach… Wait! Why was he placing kisses on my stomach? I mean, it felt nice; I had squirmed a bit which resulted in him doing it again. After that he had moved to my neck kissing and nipping.. Did I moan? I don't know if I did or not but I felt him kiss me shortly after. I swear though, I must have been hearing things when I heard him say he loved me.. I think._

 _He had put his arms around me again as I had curled back up in his arms laying my head against his chest; quietly mumbling "I love you too, Jack" to myself. Did I really just say that? I had squirmed a bit in his arms, to get comfortable I guess but I had decided to tease him a bit like he had done to me._

 _Waking up, I had moved a bit closer to him; nipping lightly at his neck. That resulted in a slight groan, and was that… was he calling my name? Jack what are you dreaming about…_

 _Chapter IX: Machina Kunagiri (in Jack's POV)_

 _Machina...The one name that sprung up whenever I thought of Rem. "What would he say about it?" and "What would he do?" are questions that I always ask myself. One morning...Machina had finally shown up. Of course, Nine went up to antagonize him._

" _Hey, punk. Where've you been, huh?"_  
 _"None of your business."_  
 _"Hey! You think you can talk your way outta this, yo?"_

" _Shut up."_  
 _"Hey! Answer me!"_

 _That was Machina's "switch". He drew his Rapiers on Nine, as if he had lost his temper completely._

" _I said...Shut up!"_  
 _"Machina! That's enough!"_

 _Machina hadn't let up, though. Not even to Rem._

" _Machina!"_  
 _"Shut up!"_  
 _Rem was obviously hurting by now. I saw it. She looked like she wanted to cry! She ran off, back to her dorm. I couldn't stand back while Machina was threatening the lives of Class Zero, but like_ _hell_ _I'm gonna let Rem cry! I ran to her dorm, and found her curled up on her bed, crying._

" _Rem…"_  
 _"Machina...He's not the same…"_  
 _"It's alright, Rem…I'm always here for you. Even if the rest of the world hates you...I'm always here."_

 _Chapter X: Do You Love Me, Jack? (in Rem's POV)_

 _Machina came back, he actually came back but something about him just isn't quite right. I mean, he pulled his rapiers on Nine… He didn't listen to me when I said enough.. Machina.. What's happened to you, you aren't the same Machina I knew back home._

 _I couldn't help but run off back to my dorm, I mean he'd completely ignored me.. I had curled back up in my gold and crimson blankets before Jack came back awhile later. When he sat in the bed beside me I couldn't help but automatically curl up into his chest and start crying. I guess he did make me feel a tiny bit better when he said he was always here for me, even if none of the others were._

" _Jack…"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I…"_

 _I couldn't say it… I couldn't tell him how I felt.. But why? Why couldn't I tell him…?_

 _Chapter XI: A Kiss? No, A Little More (in Jack's POV)_

 _Tonight was a different kind of night. Machina was off somewhere else. Rem was sleeping alone again. I went to her again. She was asleep, again. I knew she was. She had slept with the blanket at her feet. I noticed her pajamas had been pushed up a bit past her stomach. Smirking a bit, I decided to make her squirm a little. I kissed her stomach, making her squirm a bit._

" _Heh."_

 _I kept kissing her stomach, making her squirm. Her face had been a little red._

" _Silly Rem."_

 _I wasn't gonna just let her wake up, but I most certainly wasn't done. She had borrowed some of Seven's shorts, so this made it easy. Why? Because, she had run out of clean pajamas, and Seven had plenty of pairs of her own shorts. She happily lent them to Rem. I was gonna make Rem explode with pleasure, but first, I'd have to tempt her body into doing so for me._

 _I pulled her close to me. I started by kissing her neck, and nipping. When she squirmed in my arms, I smirked as her quiet moan had been let out._

" _Don't you worry, Rem. I'll make you feel good."_

 _I quietly slid her shirt over her shoulders. She wasn't wearing anything more underneath, so it was easier. I left a nip on her chest, which_ _really_ _made her moan. I slipped my hand through "her" shorts. She had been very close to waking up. I smirked, teasing her with my fingers…_

 _Chapter XII: Tease Me, Please Me (in Rem's POV)_

 _I was alone again when I fell asleep, Machina had gone off somewhere and he hadn't said where. I fell asleep, the blanket at my feet; it was way too hot tonight. I hadn't realized my stomach was showing again and I had borrowed some shorts from Seven. After awhile I had felt light kisses on my stomach, was Jack here again…? Maybe he was, I had felt light nips and kisses on my neck next, which felt good. I guess I had moaned a bit, I hope it wasn't too loud.._

 _I had felt someone slip my shirt over my head, leaving a nip on my chest.. That felt good.. No one had ever even attempted any of this so why now..? By this point I could tell it was Jack, I just.. I could feel his presence, that's when I felt it. He had slid his hand under the shorts, teasing with his fingers. Giving a slight moan, it was as if I was asking him for more.. But wait, why? I mean this was a first for me but it felt good. I didn't want him to stop.._

 _Opening my eyes, I had given a small blush to see that I was right and it was Jack, he seemed a bit different tonight.. As if he had never done this either. Moaning as he continued to tease, I had pulled the boy into a light kiss whimpering at his touch. It just felt… so normal, like maybe this was supposed to happen but was this normal? I mean Jack and I aren't… together. At this point, I don't really care if we're together or not._

" _Jack.. I.."_

" _You?"_

" _I love you Jack"_

" _I love you too Rem"_

 _I had given another soft whimper as he continued to tease, I swear I wish the night would never end; at least as long as he was here with me._

 _Chapter XIII: Did I Surprise You? (in Jack's POV)_

 _I decided I wasn't gonna go too far with Rem. I didn't wanna break her trust. I had let soft nips on her chest, and let her squirm a bit. I smiled as she excused herself. I knew what she was gonna do, but...I decided it would've been easier to let her have her own time._

 _I sat, waiting for her. I hadn't been surprised when I heard water running. It just meant she was either showering or taking a bath. It had been at least an hour, so it had been a bath, obviously. I knew what Rem was doing, and honestly, I didn't care. It just meant I could brag to Nine that I touched a girl like that AND made her go and take care of herself in her bath...Not that I wanted that to happen, but you get my drift._

 _Hey, speaking of Nine...I've heard he's been crying in his room for a few days now…_

 _I wonder why…_

 _Chapter XIV: Will You Do It Again? (in Rem's POV)_

 _I decided after a while that I'd excuse myself and take care of "things" since I didn't want to go that far with Jack. At least not right now and I'm sure he was thinking the same thing. I know Jack wanted to ease into things and see where it went._

 _I had ran a warm bath, easing myself into the water and taking a breath. Finishing off what Jack had started I had given out a soft moan as I had felt my release. Hopefully Jack didn't hear that moan. For a bit, I just relaxed; laying back in the water. I couldn't help but wonder exactly what me and Jack "were". Were we… together, or just friends?_

 _When I was finished, I had drained the bath and returned to the room; wrapping a towel around myself. Of course, by now Jack had fallen asleep so I had dried my body off and laid beside him; cuddling right into him._

 _I had given the sleeping boy a light kiss as he had opened his eyes and kissed me back, except this time… it was like he didn't want to let go._

" _I.. Jack"_

" _Yeah"_

" _Perhaps… you'd do that again sometime?"_

 _Chapter XV: Machina, The World, and Struggles (in Jack's POV)_

 _Once again, Machina had shown up. This time, it had been a festival. Straight in the middle of one, actually. He looked like an oddball, wearing Akademeia's standard uniform for Cadets. Class Zero had worn our formal uniforms. Nine was back, but he seriously looked like he hadn't slept. Nine tried to pass it off as nothing. I knew what it was, though._

" _Crying over Queen again?"_  
 _"Pffft...No!"_  
 _"Don't you lie to me."_

" _Lying? Nah!"_  
 _"We all know that's a lie."_  
 _"I ain't lying, hey!"_  
 _"Suit yourself. Crying over her won't bring her back, you know."_  
 _"Ugh! Take a hike, yo!"_

" _Fine."_

 _I walked away from Nine, letting my red formal attire "bask" in the sun. I couldn't help but notice how cute Rem looked in her formal uniform. I noticed Ace eyeing Machina, though...But this was no friendly look._

 _Chapter XVI: Ace of Spaces (in Ace's POV)_

 _I noticed something...off about Machina. It was the mask of a White Tiger l'Cie. Or rather...It was Qun'mi's mask, hanging off his belt behind his cape. He noticed I was staring, and gave me a really dirty look._

" _What're you looking at?"_  
 _"Erm...T...The fountain!"_  
 _"..."_  
 _"Heh, yeah...See? That's the great Vermilion Bird!"_  
 _"No, really? Yeah, I know that idiot."_  
 _"Sheesh…"_  
 _"What was that?"_  
 _"Nothing!"_

 _I walked away, to the Terrace. For once, it was quiet up there. No one was there. So I cleared my throat, and began to sing…_

" _Walk on wandering souls...For your respite we pray. Let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay...Rekindle the flames in your soul and set you free...So walk on and become the light that guides the way…"_

 _Chapter XVII: Ace's Calming Voice (in Rem's POV)_

 _Today was the festival and all of Class Zero were wearing our formal uniforms, well except Machina.. He showed up in his standard uniform, did he not know today was the festival? He seemed quite.. Off. He kept trying to keep his distance from people and he just acted really weird. I was going to go talk to him but I had heard him and Ace talking. It hadn't seemed so friendly though.. Had Ace noticed something?_

 _Eventually I noticed had disappeared and I hadn't seen Jack yet at all. I decided to go find Ace, maybe he'd be able to tell me what Machina was up to. Normally Ace would go to either the Back Garden or the Terrace so I started with the Back Garden. He wasn't there, so I used the Great Portal to take me to the Terrace. When I arrived I could see Ace sitting on the bench singing, honestly he has a really nice voice. Trying not to disturb him, I had stayed back just listening to him sing. It kind of made me think of the past couple nights I had spent with Jack. That reminds me… where is Jack, I hadn't seen him.._

 _After he had finished singing I walked over._

" _Can I sit with you Ace?"_

" _Sure why not, what's up?"_

" _Nothing, I saw you talking to Machina. Is something wrong?"_

 _Ace didn't really answer much after that.. Had I upset him? If so I hadn't meant to, I was just wondering why Machina has been so weird lately.h_

 _Chapter XVIII: Tell Me Why (in Ace's POV)_

 _I was quiet….I didn't know how to answer Rem's question…_

" _Rem…"_  
 _"Hmm? Yeah?"_  
 _"...There is something wrong."_  
 _"What do you mean?"_  
 _"I...Well, I saw something."_

" _Hmm?"_  
 _"I saw Qun'mi's mask, strapped to his belt...Behind his cape."_  
 _"I...I don't understand…"_  
 _"This means one of three things: One, Machina killed her and took the mask. Two, Machina IS the new White Tiger l'Cie...Or three, Machina just happened to find it…"_

 _The result of that claim was a bit shocking to me. Rem had slapped me, it wasn't a very hard slap, but she did. She had stormed off._

" _How dare you say something like that?!"_

" _I...It was just a guess!"_  
 _"Whatever...I'm going to go find Jack, then!"_  
 _"By the fountain!"_  
 _"Thanks?"_  
 _I chuckled. Rem's silly sometimes. My cheek would remain red for a while, but that didn't matter to me. I had an excuse in mind anyway._

 _Although, I wonder...Is the Dominion of Rubrum close to finally winning the war? Or are we going have to keep fighting? And...Who's the soldier...who lost his name? I wonder…_

 _Chapter XIX: Pray Be Unto The Soldier Who Lost His Name (in Queen's POV)_

 _I wonder...Why is everyone so focused on their festival? I mean...It's not a BAD thing that they have it, but some people (I'm looking at you, Cater) really need to improve their grades. This is a marvelous time to do so! I had stayed after class, to review with Commander Kurasame. Well, really...I just wanted to talk with him. It was quite rare, that anyone really got a chance to really talk._

" _Alright, then. Let's review."_  
 _I nodded._

" _Yes, sir."_  
 _"Crystal-States of Orience?"_  
 _"That's easy. The Dominion of Rubrum, the Milites Empire, the Lorican Alliance, and the Kingdom of Concordia."_  
 _"Good. Alright, then...Next question. Types of magic, and subclasses. Go."_  
 _"Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Subclasses of magic are RF, SHG, ROK, MIS, and BOM."_

" _And those mean?"_  
 _"Rifle, Shotgun, Rocket, Missile, and Bomb."_  
 _"And…?"_  
 _"Those spells may be upgraded into RF-II, SHG-II, ROK-II, MIS-II, and BOM-II, if mission performance is considered well done, sir!"_  
 _"Good job. That concludes our review, for now."_

" _I...Wait, sir!"_  
 _"Hmm?"_  
 _Kurasame had turned back to look at me._

" _I...wanted to talk."_  
 _"I see."_  
 _He sat back down. I nodded._

" _What did you want to talk about?"_  
 _"I...I wanted to just talk about one thing."_  
 _"And that is…?"_  
 _I pulled his mask away, much to his surprise and dismay._

" _What are you doing?"_  
 _I ignored him, and kissed his cheek._

" _..."_  
 _I put his mask back, taking a slight bow._

" _T...Thank you, Commander."_  
 _I ran off. I had a boyfriend to go to._

 _Chapter XX: Love & Seduction II (in Jack's POV)_

 _Earlier, this morning, Rem had approached me. She had gone to Ace first, so it seemed. She had something on her mind, but when I asked, she said it was nothing. I guess I won't be asking. It's night-time, now. Rem is asleep. I quietly opened her door. This time, her stomach had been covered by her pajama shirt, and this time, she had her actual pajamas. I wonder…If she'll still squirm for me?_

 _I decided I'd find out. I quietly approached her, and carefully slipped her shirt up to her stomach area. I smirked as I kissed her stomach, watching her squirm for me. She still likes this. I had been a bit more smarter with my tactics with making Rem feel good. I gave her stomach a lick, which made her squirm a little more, and a quiet moan._

" _Someone's in the mood, I suppose. I guess I'll have to help my dear Rem."_  
 _I smirked, as I slid Rem's shirt over her shoulders. I had gone to her neck though, and left nips on her neck, leaving gentle kisses on her neck as her lips let out quiet moans. I was admiring her body, of course. Mmm...I just wonder what it's like under her clothes. I smirked as I left a kiss on her chest, making her moan. Little had I known, everyone else had been somewhere else, so I just kept going._

 _Eventually, after getting moans from kisses and nips on her neck and chest, I decided...I'd like to go further. I stripped off my uniform jacket, and soon after, I had slipped off the rest of her pajamas. I teased her with my fingers as I looked at her beautiful body. Man, I was daydreaming at her curves. I decided I'd let her wake up, then. With one lick, she had practically woke up, nearly screaming in her own ecstasy…_

 _Chapter XXI: Waking Up To A Surprise (in Rem's POV)_

 _I found Jack by the fountain, I had slapped Ace and my hand hurt.. I didn't tell Jack about that, I didn't even tell him what happened. We'd spent the rest of the festival together.. It was rather quiet between us though. Had I done something to upset him?_

 _After the fireworks were over from the festival, I had quietly slipped back to my room. Crying for a bit, I had eventually fallen asleep. I wonder if Jack would return… or if maybe I had pushed him away. Why.. do I feel so sad?_

 _Later, I again felt a lick on my stomach; which then turned into nips at my neck and kisses of course. My shirt had been removed before the kisses had started so now I lay there, moaning at the feeling of nips and kisses. I had felt someone, Jack possibly? Shortly after is when I had felt it.. Opening my eyes nearly screaming in ecstasy, I found Jack leaned over; giving me a slight lick._

" _J..Jack? But I.."_

" _You?"_

" _I thought I had upset you…"_

" _No, just relax."_

 _I had relaxed a bit, giving in to more of his soft kisses; moaning against his lip. I.. are we? So many things were running through my mind but right now, all I wanted was him._

 _Chapter XXII: It's Time To Say "I Love You" (in Jack's POV)_

 _I smiled at Rem. I made sure she was absolutely ready for this._

" _Hey, Rem. Are you ready?"_  
 _"Ready for what?"_  
 _"Ready to share our first time?"_  
 _"I am. Please...Go ahead."_

 _I smirked. She had stripped away what I had left on herself. I guess I'm good at "seducing". My smirk dropped to a smile as I gently pushed my way inside of her. She had squirmed a bit, letting out a moan once I had been inside. I had made sure my thrusts were gentle and slow...After all, Mother had said that the first time might hurt for the girl, so I'd be as gentle as possible._

 _However, soon enough, I had sped up my movements, letting Rem moan and squirm. Soon enough, we had been making our "love sounds" in unison. After a while, I began to feel a slight throb. I knew what it meant._

" _Rem...I'm getting close."_  
 _"Heh…"_  
 _"I just want to know...What you want me to do."_  
 _"Go ahead, Jack."_

" _Hmm?"_  
 _"Make your own choices."_  
 _She smiled as I let out my last groan, as I finally felt my release. Hers had hit soon after. I pulled away, and pulled her close to me._

" _Rem...It's time I told you something…"_  
 _"Hmm?"_  
 _"Rem...I love you."_  
 _"I...I love you too."_

" _Promise me something, Rem?"_  
 _"Yeah."_

" _Promise me...Whenever you're feeling down, that you'll come to me, so I can lighten your day up."_  
 _"I promise. You promise...That when I feel better...You'll smile with me?"_

 _Chapter XXIII: I Promise (in Rem's POV)_

 _He had me promise him that I'd go to him when I was feeling down. Does this mean that he and I.. are together now? I had cuddled into his chest, forgetting all about my pajamas and his uniform that had been tossed on the floor; he had still been breathing a bit heavy and his heartbeat was still a bit fast but that's alright. All that mattered to me right now was that I had just done the one thing I had been dreaming of and it had been with the one guy I wanted it to be with._

 _Laying on his chest, I had shivered a bit as I had felt him pull the blanket over us and pull me closer to him. Was this how being in love felt; being close to them and feeling safe no matter where we were? Oddly enough, laying there with him; I had heard the door to the room open and Machina had walked in as I had hid against Jack's chest._

" _Rem?"_

" _Yes Machina?"_

" _What's going on?"_

" _It's nothing, I was upset and Jack came to make me feel better… That's all"_

" _If that was all, both of your clothes wouldn't be all over the floor!"_

 _I heard Machina storm out, slamming the door behind him. Whimpering I had hidden against Jack, tears forming in my eyes. I felt Jack's arm around me pulling me into a kiss as I cried; telling me that he loved me. Kissing him back I had smiled a bit, tears still falling down my cheeks._

" _I love you too Jack, I love you too"_


End file.
